A Hyuuga
by Giulhinha
Summary: hinata está com 18 anos, ainda sofrendo fortes pressoes do pai. e alem de nao ser uma ninja com reconhecimento algum do pai ainda ter que ver Neji e Hanabi serem elogiados... e pior,o ninja de quem ela gostava,naruto se casou com sakura... leia e confir


**bem  
**

**tah ai o primeiro cap da fic...**

**espero que ela esteja boa e vocês gostem...**

* * *

Um dia qualquer Hanabi entra no quarto de sua irmã cuidadosamente, anda ate as janelas que eram altas, e abre as cortinas azuis claro mostrando então o conteúdo do quarto, ate então escondido pela falta de luz, e também que o dia ainda estava amanhecendo.

O quarto era relativamente grande, com uma cama de casal com lenços leves cobrindo a cama e escondendo um pouco a fisionomia da garota que ali estava. Tinha um imenso quarda-roupa de madeira no quarto, uma estante com alguns livros, uma penteadeira com um espelho redondo e quatro pequenas gavetas, um tapete no chão, aparentemente bastante quente e um armário com armamento ninja.

Hanabi aproxima da cama, senta ao lado da irmã e balança o braço da mesma na tentativa de acordá-la. E fala algumas vezes com a voz tranqüila:

–Hina, acorda!

Hinata acorda vê que ainda esta muito cedo, e pergunta a Hanabi assustada:

– Hanabi, o que ouve? Papai está me chamando? Que horas são?

– È que o Neji-kun disse que me ensinaria um ninjutso o qual eu pedi a ele, mas ele disse: "só depois de eu ir treinar com a sua irmã". Então eu pensei: se fosse ao bosque antes do Neji acordar adiantaria as coisas. E são 05h30min – Disse envergonhada.

– Tudo bem, mas, por favor, não me acorde mais tão cedo. – disse calma com um sorriso no rosto.

Hanabi saiu do quarto, Hinata trancou a porta. Olhou-se no espelho, estava agora com 18 anos, alta, relativamente magra, pálida, o cabelo mais preto do que nunca, estava com corpo de mulher já fazia algum tempo. Vestiu a roupa apropriada, pegou algumas armas ninjas de pequeno porte, colocou na bolsa e foi tomar café da manha.

Sem que ninguém soubesse ia todas as manhas ao lago perto do bosque encontrar-se com uma pessoa muito especial para si. E então treinava sob tal orientação todos os dias. Num casebre perto do lago trocava de roupa, tomava banho e secava o cabelo com ajuda de jutso para voltar para casa sem que ninguém soubesse do seu treino no lago.

* * *

A pessoa que a treinava era uma velha senhora, que a treinará quando ainda era uma criancinha, mas ficou com problema nas pernas, sendo então dispensada do treinamento da criança. Seu nome era Hyuuga Nabiki, era uma verdadeira amante das artes, e a garota o tema da maioria de seus desenhos.

Ambas se gostavam muito, e Hinata todo tempo livre que tinha ia visitá-la, treinava pesado no lago sempre, e ainda ajudava a Senhora, levava-a de dentro a fora do casebre e a trazia de volta, colhia frutas, trazia lhe compras sempre que podia, e às vezes vinha com presentinhos.

Sra. Nabiki sempre consolava Hinata, e vice-versa. Elas eram de fato confidentes e melhores amigas. Quando deu umas 08h00min voltou para seu clã e começou a treinar com Neji. Hanabi sempre que podia ficava observando o treino dos dois, e morria de ciúmes de Neji.

* * *

Algum tempo depois apareceu um homem na porta do clã Hyuuga dizendo que Tsunade-sama tinha mandado chamar Neji e Hinata. Ambos trocaram à roupa do treino e foram. Chegando lá viram na sala de espera mais duas pessoas: Kakashi e Sasuke. Sentaram-se no sofá em frente ao que os outros dois já estavam sentados esperando. Algum tempo depois Tsunade os chama e eles entram.

A sala era imensa, tinha uma mesa larga cheia de papeis, atrás dela esta Tsunade, e ao lado Shizune, havia seis cadeiras

– Bem eu tenho uma missão para vocês! Uma missão de espionagem que será bem recompensada. Aceitam?

Todos consentiram. Mas Hinata ficou com uma ruga de preocupação no rosto, pensando como ficaria a Sra. Nabiki sem os cuidados dela. E quanto tempo duraria essa missão. Tudo isso preocupou Hinata.

– Algo tem incomodando você Hyuuga? – disse olhando a preocupação de Hinata

–Não é nada. Só que eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer e estava pensando como faze-las já que vou ir a uma missão.

–Quanto a isso não se preocupe a saída da cidade para a missão demorará uma semana. Tempo o suficiente para resolver seus problemas. Caso seja necessário ajuda mesmo assim eu colocarei alguém para fazer-lo.

– Então está bem. – disse com um suave sorriso no rosto.

– bem trata se de uma missão de captura de informações, uma equipe da aldeia da chuva está tentando passar informações militares para a aldeia do som. A missão de vocês consistira em olhar tais pergaminhos e fazer copias deles para mim. Eu me informei que a informação será dividida em dois pergaminhos, no caso eu preciso de duas equipes, por ser algo discreto pensei em poucas pessoas. Como só o Uchiha e o Kakashi tem o Sharingan preciso que cada um fique em uma equipe diferente, e eu decidi que Hinata ficará com Kakashi e Neji e Sasuke na outra. Todos de acordo?

– Mas Tsunade-sama, para equilibra o nível das equipes seria melhor juntarmos Neji e Kakashi e Hinata e Sasuke. – disse Shizune que estava ao lado de Tsunade como sempre.

– Vou pensar nisso, mas acho que o temperamento do Kakashi com a Hinata seria melhor do que o Sasuke com a mesma. – disse seria e pensativa.

– Mas Tsunade-sama eles já estão grandinhos... – disse Shizune

Após alguns minutos de silencio mórbido Tsunade fala

– Então Hinata você vai ir com o Sasuke! Decidido então! Podem ir! –

Os três se levantaram porem a Hyuuga permaneceu sentada, corando, e olhando fixamente para baixo em pensamentos profundo.

– algo errado Hinata? – perguntou Tsunade preocupada pelo sucesso da missão

– Hokage, eu poderia falar com você separadamente? – pediu Hinata tímida, quase sem conseguir falar.

– precisa que eu continue aqui te esperando Hina? O que Houve ? – perguntou Neji estranhando afinal o que a prima tinha a falar de tão importante com a Hokage.

– não , nada serio, pode ir indo para o clã, Hana esta te esperando. Mas obrigada neji-kun.

Então todos saem da sala permanecendo somente Hinata, Tsunade e Shizune.

– Bem Tsunade-sama, eu preciso de alguém para cuidar de uma amiga enquanto estou fora, mas ninguém pode saber que me encontro com ela. A Sra. Nabiki era minha treinadora quando era pequena, mas teve um problema nas pernas e meu pai a dispensou, ela entrou em depressão foi para o bosque e eu há anos vou lá visita-la, levar comida e ajuda-la a passear e treinar sob a orientação dela. Na minha ausência será que alguém de confiança poderia levar comida para ela e leva-la para ver o sol? Afinal eu não poderia ir a uma missão sabendo que ela poderia estar sem cuidados, pois ela já é idosa. – pediu tão envergonhada quanto era possível, e com tanto medo da reação de Tsunade que as mãos tremiam, mas tinha que falar afinal a Sra. Nabiki precisava.

–Não se preocupe. A Shizune ira lá pessoalmente. Mas eu preciso que você se concentre na missão e treine duro o byakugan, e diga o mesmo ao Neji. – falou calma e não dando muita importância.

– obrigada! – disse Hinata sorrindo feliz

Hinata andou ate em casa passeando pela cidade, pensando em como a vida dela tinha mudado de uns anos ate ali. Naruto, o amor da vida dela, havia se casado com Sakura; Kiba, a quem tinha uma imensa admiração havia se afastado dela; agora só restava Shino, Kurenai, Hanabi e a Sra. Nabiki. Naquele instante estava indo ate o clã Aburame. Chegando a porta apareceu Shino e os dois saíram para conversar...

Andando numa praça da cidade, os dois falavam sobre uma viagem que Kurenai fez com eles há alguns anos.

– Shino, você sabe por que o Kiba tem me evitado um tempo pra cá? Sabe sinto tanta falta do Akamaru e dele. — perguntou confusa.

– sabe Hina eu não devia falar, mas não quero que você fique assim. É que, o Kiba esta querendo te esquecer, por isso fica longe. – falou Shino desabafando.

– Mas Shino! Isso é muito estranho pra mim. – disse Hinata com tom de tristeza.

– sabe Hina eu sei que você vai sentir saudades dele, mas assim é melhor pra ele. Garanto que em pouco tempo vocês dois estão por ai brincando com o Akamaru e discutindo.

– tudo bem Shino, disse abraçando o amigo. – e triste afinal sentia falta de Kiba e Akamaru.

Shino já estava acostumado a consolar Hinata sempre que a menina brigava com Kiba.

Os dois conversaram sobre outras coisas e Hinata foi falar com Sra. Nabiki.

* * *

No meio do caminho ouviu passos e foi calma olhar que era. Viu então que eram crianças da vila da folha. Se acalmou e foi ao encontro da Sra. Nabiki. Olhava as imensas arvores, as flores no chão, alguns bichinho no chão se escondiam à medida que andava. De repente começou a olhar para cima, vendo as nuvens, ate que de repente bate em alguém. Se assusta e grita pulando para trás e ativando o byakugan. Viu então Rock Lee que estava com os olhos marejados.

– você esta bem? – disse olhando para os olhos do garoto, assustada e preocupada.

– é que hoje eu descobri que a minha Sakura se casou... – disse chorando desesperado.

–você só ficou sabendo disso, hoje? – falou triste lembrando de Naruto.

– é... Que... Eu estava... Fora... – disse soluçando.

–não fique assim. – falou preocupada com o garoto.

– se você soubesse o que eu estou passando... A vida agora não tem mais sentido, eu não posso ser um ninja tão bom quanto havia treinado para ser, e agora minha Sakura...

– mas porque você está andando aqui? – perguntou Hinata

– procurando alguém ou algo que me deixe um pouco melhor. – disse olhando para o chão triste

– e agora para onde você vai Lee? – perguntou preocupada

– não sei, posso ir com você? – perguntou como quem não quer nada

– não sei, se seria uma boa idéia. ... – pensando o quanto Lee estava ali triste respondeu – tudo bem, mas você tem que manter tudo o que vir em segredo. – disse preocupada

Lee logo ficou curioso e sentiu muita vontade de saber do que se tratava falando então:

– tudo bem então. – disse mais animado.

Os dois foram juntos até o casebre, chegando lá o Lee viu a Sra. Nabiki, os olhos do menino brilharam de uma maneira linda.

– Nabiki-chan, como anda a sua filha? Não a vejo desde muito pequeno. – Berrou Lee para espanto de Hinata.

– Rock! ela está na aldeia do vento com o pai.

– de onde vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Hinata confusa.

– eu sou muito amiga de Gai, e o Lee sempre estava com ele. Mas porque voltaste hoje novamente? – respondeu atenciosa com Hinata.

Enquanto isso Lee examinava todo o local andando pelo casebre. Ate que chegou ao uma parede e ficou olhando algumas pinturas e desenhos.

– é que fui chamada para uma missão na próxima semana, e Tsunade-sama disse que mandaria Shizune vim vê-la. – disse Hinata.

– quem é essa nesses desenhos, é sua filha? Como ficou bonita... – disse Lee e Hinata corou.

– não Lee essa é a Hina. – disse sorrindo tímida.

– quem é essa tal de Hina? – perguntou curioso.

– é a Hinata, Lee. Onde está com a cabeça? – perguntou reclamando.

Lee esbugalhou os olhos, olhou para os desenhos e para Hinata. Nos desenhos ela era mais atraente, sem aqueles casacos que lhe tirava as curvas. Os olhos brancos tinham mais vida, ela parecia alegre, diferente daquele jeito melancólico cujo ela tinha desde pequena. Sem aquela timidez devastadora, de fato a personalidade da menina parecia diferente do que a maioria conhecia. Ali ela parecia uma menina doce, cheia de personalidade. Ele então ficou pensando "se a Hinata fica assim só mudando de roupa, talvez se eu mudar também a minha Sakura ainda possa notar que eu sou o Homem certo para ela...".

– Querido está ocupado na semana que vem? – perguntou a senhora ao Lee.

– não por quê? – respondeu Lee.

– Hina não estará na cidade por alguns dias. E pensei se você poderia ficar aqui comigo.

– claro seria ótimo. – respondeu Lee sorrindo.

– Sra. Nabiki eu tenho que ir, já está muito tarde daqui a algum tempo vão me procurar. – disse dando um beijo na bochecha da treinadora.

– vá então minha querida. – disse a velha sorrindo.

– tchau, Lee. – disse a menina.

– tchau Hinata.

* * *

**bem se voce leu ate aqui é por que nao achou muuuito ruim... (eu acredito...)**

**entao deixa uma review )  
**

**vou tentar não demorar muito, por que eu sei o quanto isso é chato...**

**atè então...  
**

**bjs**

**P.S : qualquer coisa perguntem, que eu respondo...**


End file.
